


When Endings Become Beginnings

by porcelainepeony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Series, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with themes focusing on Mayuzumi and Akashi and their relationship. I'm obviously obsessed with these two and their relationship. Someone send help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Stolen Glances

Notes: This began as a drabble challenge from a friend. We wanted to keep it going, and I ended up writing a bunch of these things. I'm actually still writing them, so updates might not come that quickly. (But, honestly, I'm obsessed with these two, so that means I might update every other day. *sob*)

Some of these need to be proofread. Sorry. Thanks for reading!

xxx

Mayuzumi had wasted two years of his high school life in Rakuzan's basketball club--well, he was less important than the equipment, so, to be frank, he didn't consider himself a part of the club--but when he started his third year and saw that a first-year student was going to be the new captain, Mayuzumi decided he could use his time wisely if he quit. Really, if a first year was going to lead the most exceptional high school basketball team, then there was no room for a senior in the club. Plus, Mayuzumi now had a more concrete reason to quit. 

Rakuzan's basketball club members had gathered in the gym to listen to some speech Akashi Seijuurou was apparently going to give. _Probably stupid formalities and nothing else._ Mayuzumi didn't care. Even when his gaze met Akashi's briefly, Mayuzumi knew he had gone entirely unnoticed--wasn't he always?--and left the gym promptly.

x

Mayuzumi's first day back at practice was exceptionally boring, particularly because he had to listen to a handful of procedures and rules concerning practice even though he had already been part of the club. Coach Shirogane, however, didn't seem to remember him, so Mayuzumi feigned interest and attention as the coach told him to listen to what Akashi said. Mayuzumi mentally scoffed at the coach's piece of advice and took a moment to glance at Akashi. Though he was practicing with the other regulars, their eyes met. Mayuzumi cursed.

x

It was happening more often. Akashi would somehow appear right behind Mayuzumi in the gym, and though Mayuzumi tried to ignore Akashi, the redhead would always catch his eye. _It's his hair_ Mayuzumi told himself. Akashi's bright hair coupled with his strong presence was what always attracted Mayuzumi's eyes to Akashi.

But when Mayuzumi found himself staring at Akashi for prolonged periods of time, that was when Mayuzumi began to worry about his sanity. It was okay as long as Akashi didn't notice his gawking. However, Mayuzumi was well aware that Akashi knew everything. It irritated Mayuzumi to think about how he was going to get caught staring at the back of Akashi's head at some point during practice, but his gaze continued to lock onto Akashi.

Then, Akashi's eyes met Mayuzumi's. Something wild seemed to flicker in their depths.

Mayuzumi ignore it. 

But then, from across the court, Akashi's eyes were peering at Mayuzumi again. Mayuzumi kept their gazes locked and stopped only when Nebuya stood in front of him. 

Scoffing, Mayuzumi continued to practice. 

However, every now and then, a jolt of fire would dance down Mayuzumi's back, and he knew Akashi was looking his way. 

It wasn't until Mayuzumi was exiting the gym that he dared to look in Akashi's direction. 

Gray melted in the fire.

x

Mayuzumi enjoyed the rooftop, for it provided him with silence and seclusion, two of the most important things in Mayuzumi's life. On the roof, he could read, nap, finish his homework, or just idle and daydream. It was also a good spot from where to watch people. Students never noticed him if he kept his head low, so he could observe his schoolmates freely. 

All good things came to an end, though, and Mayuzumi's had ended the day Akashi invaded his rooftop. From a distance, Mayuzumi spotted Akashi. Their gazes locked for a fleeting second. Mayuzumi frowned at the way Akashi smiled and tore away his stare. 

x

It was the middle of the day, and Akashi randomly-- _fuck off, you're doing this on purpose_ \--walked by Mayuzumi's classroom. Mayuzumi looked up at precisely the moment Akashi walked by. A smile--the same stupid, obnoxious smile--was on Akashi's face.

x

After practice, Mayuzumi rushed out of the locker room. A new installment of "A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister" had been released, and he wanted to buy a copy so that he had something to read the next day. 

"See you tomorrow, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi's thoughts swiveled at the suddenness of hearing his name spoken out loud. He knew who had said it, but he couldn't stop himself from glaring at the offender. They stood a few feet away from each other, Mayuzumi internally scowling, Akashi flashing him a small smile. 

Akashi won the staring contest that Mayuzumi didn't know they were having.

x

Mayuzumi was practicing with the Uncrowned Kings--who were, really, more like a bunch of idiots in Mayuzumi's opinion--when he looked at Akashi. The first year was distracted, talking to some of the club members when Mayuzumi stole a glance. Getting a good look at Akashi was difficult, for Akashi was either in motion, surrounded by other people, or staring back at Mayuzumi. 

But in that moment, Mayuzumi scrutinized every last inch of Akashi's face, from the way his bangs gently brushed his forehead, to the intense stare he was giving the other boys, to the small curve on the corner of his lips. It was no wonder, then, that Mayuzumi missed receiving the ball when Hayama passed it to Mayuzumi. 

Hayama's complaining roused Akashi's curiosity, and when his stare--all fire and hell and intensities Mayuzumi could not begin to unravel--fell on Mayuzumi's, Mayuzumi muttered a curse. 

x

"Let's practice together, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi hated the familiarity with which Akashi said his name, but he couldn't badmouth Akashi-- _like I have a fucking choice_ \--so Mayuzumi complied. For the last few weeks, Mayuzumi had been practicing his misdirection with the Uncrowned Kings, but Akashi wanted something more, and Mayuzumi knew. He could see Akashi's hunger in the way his eyes sparkled when their gazes met his across the court. 

Mayuzumi frowned, knowing he should have declined Akashi's offer to join the club until the first year _begged_ him. Instead, Mayuzumi gave in too easily. _Far_ too easily.

A smirk crossed Mayuzumi's lips. 

The glint in Akashi's eyes would haunt his dreams, but Mayuzumi found himself not caring for the consequences.


	2. Nine Furtive Touches

The first time Akashi touched him, Mayuzumi froze. The hand on his shoulder was unexpected, seeing as how Akashi usually withheld any and all forms of praise. And though Akashi didn't say anything as his hand gently gripped Mayuzumi's shoulder, Mayuzumi took the touch as a victory, for it came after weeks spent practicing his misdirection. It was about time Akashi recognized Mayuzumi's hard work.

x

There was a lingering warmth on his arm, one that Mayuzumi refused to acknowledge. Yet the imprint of a hand remained etched on his skin, as if fire had scalded the tender flesh and left welts and scars that would take years to heal.

For the most part, Mayuzumi tried to remain away from the rest of his team during practice, for the Uncrowned Kings in particular were always smacking Mayuzumi's back or getting far too cozy with him, but Akashi had disappeared from Mayuzumi's view for a minute, only to reappear beside him. Not seeing Akashi, Mayuzumi had almost crashed into him--he blamed Hayama and Nebuya for distracting him--but Akashi predicted as much and raised a hand to stop Mayuzumi. 

While Mayuzumi couldn't blame Akashi for wanting to prevent a collision, the touch scorched and branded.

x

Mayuzumi usually stretched with Hayama, but the blond was too busy chattering to Mibuchi and Nebuya about one thing or another to notice that everyone had begun to stretch. And being the ever so lucky one-- _If Akashi doesn't wipe that smile off his face, I'm going to do it for him_ \--Akashi had promptly offered to be Mayuzumi's stretching partner for the time being. 

Over the weeks, Mayuzumi had become strangely aware of everything Akashi did, so it wouldn't surprise him if Akashi had set up the whole scene. What was worse, though, was the way Akashi's hands felt on his back. Even with a shirt, Mayuzumi's skin swore it could feel Akashi's bare, warm palms. 

"Chihiro, you can help me stretch."

Mayuzumi tried to erase his previous thoughts only to have them laugh at him as his own hands touched Akashi's back. Briefly, Mayuzumi wondered if his own touch was having a similar affect on Akashi. But when the redhead stood, utterly unaffected and ready to practice, Mayuzumi cursed. 

x

The fifth time they touch, Mayuzumi knew Akashi was tormenting him. They were walking side by side, the rest of the team a few feet in front of them. Matches for the Interhigh were starting, and though Rakuzan didn't have a match that day, Akashi wanted the team to watch some of the games. Mayuzumi didn't mind the idea, though he had initially been disappointed about not being able to finish his new light novel, but observing matches was a responsibility that came with being a regular. 

Having the captain's hand brush against his own, however, wasn't.

It was brief. A slight whisper of skin against skin. But before Mayuzumi could register the touch and glance accusingly at Akashi, Mibuchi turned around and cut in between them. 

x

Interhigh was only just beginning, but practice continued regardless, especially for a school as prestigious as Rakuzan.

Keeping his distance from Akashi was easy on normal days, but then Akashi looked Mayuzumi's way and somehow beckoned him closer. They had developed some sort of strategic routine that afternoon, a silent agreement meant to satisfy their irreconcilable hunger for more physical contact. 

During practice, Mayuzumi moved too close to Akashi and softly bump into him. He muttered a "sorry" and mentally claimed a victory.

Akashi retaliated and brushed his elbow against Mayuzumi's lower back. 

_You did that on purpose,_ Mayuzumi mentally protested. But he didn't give up in trying to mess with Akashi. In fact, he waited. Waited for the very few last minutes to attempt to steal the ball from Akashi. 

Akashi read the move--or what he thought was Mayuzumi's intention--and avoided him accordingly. Or so he thought. 

Mayuzumi hid a smile when their hands brushed and Akashi's eyes widened. It was his win as far as he was concerned. 

x

The rooftop had always been Mayuzumi's safe haven, a place where he could go to escape the rush of student life that was obviously not meant for him. But when Akashi insisted on meeting him there, Mayuzumi cursed the first year for ever approaching him. 

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you about yesterday's practice."

Without looking up from his light novel, Mayuzumi raised a brow, expecting Akashi to continue. Instead, silence lingered in the air. Mayuzumi could feel Akashi's gaze on him, but he didn't turn to look. He knew the look on Akashi's face, had seen it enough to know he hated seeing it. So he focused on the words in the novel, imagined the characters vividly in his mind, and erased Akashi's presence from existence. 

The wind blew, ruffling Mayuzumi's hair. Before he could brush a stray lock behind his ear, foreign fingers did it for him. Mayuzumi's blood froze. His gaze ripped from the pages and stared at the boy standing beside him. 

Akashi stood tall, regal, and he wore an unimpressed expression as his fingertips glided over Mayuzumi's temple and cheek. 

No words were uttered. Akashi smiled. Then, he turned to leave.

Mayuzumi watched Akashi disappear and told himself it was all a dream.


	3. Eight Unplanned Kisses

“Talk about yesterday’s practice my ass,” Mayuzumi muttered, eyes narrowed as he stared at Akashi. They were the only two left in the locker room, Mayuzumi having lingered after everyone else for the sole purpose of saying the one thing that he had been mentally reciting all day.

“You were ignoring me,” was Akashi’s simple answer, eyes never meeting Mayuzumi.

The fact that Akashi was so blatantly neglecting to look at Mayuzumi made something furious rupture within him. _So now you’re giving me a taste of my own medicine, huh?_ Mayuzumi snorted, grabbed his bag, and turned to leave.

“Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi stopped, though he hated listening to Akashi, and turned around. Fingers reached for his tie and pulled him down. Lips brushed delicately against his own. Mayuzumi swore his heart ruptured.

“See you tomorrow,” Akashi murmured when he pulled away. In an instant, he was gone.

x

“What is it with you and my rooftop?”

“So this is _your_ rooftop?”

Mayuzumi didn’t answer Akashi, preferring to pretend to read the rest of the section on the page. His insides were crackling, a fire having been set within him the previous day when Akashi decided to invade the last bit of Mayuzumi’s personal space. After that unfortunate encounter, Mayuzumi’s lips had tingled throughout the night.

But he wasn’t going to fall for Akashi’s tricks anymore.

Or so he thought.

There was a powerful magnetism to Akashi’s movements that always lured his victims into doing exactly what he wanted. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that Akashi could predict the future—Mayuzumi didn’t know. The fact was that Akashi was suddenly sitting beside Mayuzumi, and the second Mayuzumi turned his head, their lips touched.

Akashi could keep the rooftop.

x

“Someone is going to walk in,” Mayuzumi whispered, his bare back against the cool lockers.

“Nonsense, Chihiro. I know everything,” Akashi replied, cupped Mayuzumi’s cheeks, and brought him down for a kiss.

The second Akashi stepped back, Mibuchi entered and cheerfully greeted the two.

x

 _Ass hole, you missed on purpose._ Mayuzumi hated running after the basketball when Akashi so-called missed. He was fucking _Akashi Seijuurou_. He didn’t miss.

“It shouldn’t take you ten minutes to retrieve a ball, Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and waited for Akashi to approach. The ball had rolled into the hall--a very empty hall--so Mayuzumi took advantage. When Akashi was close enough, Mayuzumi let his captain take the ball from his fingers, but not before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Barely five minutes passed, and Akashi _missed_ another shot.

x

Akashi's classes were nowhere near the first-year classrooms, and that fact bothered Mayuzumi. But it didn’t bother him because Akashi was stalking him—though, that should have alarmed Mayuzumi as well. Instead, Mayuzumi was bothered because being seen with a first year, regardless of who he was, was not cool.

“Go away, kouhai,” Mayuzumi murmured, pretending Akashi wasn’t there to meet him.

“Chihiro-senpai, you are so cruel.”

Cruel would have been ignoring Akashi entirely. Cruel would have been scoffing and walking away without another word.

Mayuzumi wasn’t cruel. He was honest—though he kept most of his comments to himself—and maybe too self-centered to care much about what others wanted. But he wasn’t cruel.

“Akashi,” Mayuzumi mumbled, turning into one of the emptier hallways.

“Yes?”

The hall was void, much like Mayuzumi’s head when he pushed Akashi against the wall and smashed their lips together. He knew Akashi had full control, but he liked to pretend that Akashi, trapped between the wall and Mayuzumi’s body, was giving in to the way Mayuzumi moved his lips over his.

Akashi tasted of power and control, of absolute command and addicting, deceitful sweetness.

Mayuzumi wasn’t cruel. If anything, the cruel one was Akashi, for he knew what kind of hold he had over Mayuzumi and was only letting him sink deeper.

x

It was during lunch that Akashi surprised Mayuzumi by placing a gentle kiss against his cheek.

Mayuzumi didn’t have time to reply; Akashi excused himself quickly and disappeared behind the door.

x

 _Stay after practice, Chihiro,_ Mayuzumi mentally mocked. Akashi was insistent that Mayuzumi meet him after practice, no doubt to assault him in the locker room again. And though Mayuzumi was rather enjoying whatever it was they had going on—the stolen kisses had to be affecting Akashi too, right?—Mayuzumi didn’t want to give Akashi all the power.

_Please, he’s an arrogant little prick. He has all the power, and you know it._

Mayuzumi hated admitting how powerless he was to Akashi’s every move, but he wasn’t one to lie to himself. Even when his gaze suddenly met Akashi’s, even when Akashi’s hands reached out to Mayuzumi, even when his arms encircled Akashi’s waist and pulled him closer, Mayuzumi knew he had no power. And when their lips joined and Akashi stole Mayuzumi’s breath, Mayuzumi realized he didn’t care.


	4. Seven Desperate Encounters

Notes: This part is just porn okay. I need them to screw. Everywhere. Every day. Many, many times. I am a pervert haha. *hides face in shame* Also, I like MayuAka as much as I like AkaMayu, so they are flipflopping around. o___o Like I said, I need them to screw haha. *runs away*

xxx

No matter how addicting, kissing Akashi wasn't enough. Sure, it stopped Akashi from talking, a feat Mayuzumi was grateful for, but yearning to taste Akashi had turned into wanting to consume him entirely.

“Chihiro,” Akashi murmured when Mayuzumi pressed him against the lockers and fell to his knees.

Mayuzumi hooked his fingers under the waistband of Akashi’s pants and boxers and pulled, releasing Akashi’s erection. Akashi sucked in his breath just as Mayuzumi smirked and pressed his lips against the tip.

“Chihiro,” Akashi repeated, threading his fingers through Mayuzumi’s hair, pulling him closer until Mayuzumi swallowed more of him, until Akashi's world was nothing more than a whirlwind of colors and Mayuzumi's teasing mouth. 

Akashi’s lips weren’t the only part of him that was addicting.

x

Akashi’s bedroom was probably three times the size of Mayuzumi’s, never mind his bed. It bothered Mayuzumi that people were wealthy enough to own such luxurious accommodations when a mattress comfortable enough to sleep on was really all a person needed.

Or that would have been Mayuzumi’s thought on the matter, but he was actually grateful for the big bed and luxurious bouncy mattress.

The cool sheets against Mayuzumi’s back were a sharp contrast to the hot body bouncing on his lap. Akashi’s hands splayed against Mayuzumi’s chest, using him as some sort of support as he lifted himself off Mayuzumi’s erection and slammed back down.

Fiery eyes remained transfixed on cool gray ones. Mayuzumi swallowed, fingers pressing into the smooth skin of Akashi’s hips. Bruises, Mayuzumi realized. There would be bruises. Bruises that would mark Akashi as his and only his. Somehow, Mayuzumi liked the idea and gripped the flesh harder.

But he didn't like the idea as much as he enjoyed the way Akashi’s body trembled when he finally came.

x

Mayuzumi felt his bottom lip quiver as a moan echoed in the room. Akashi had woken him up by trailing a path of kisses down his neck and teasing the skin until it reddened in frustration. Before Mayuzumi could even register reality, Akashi was undressing him.

“Fuck,” Mayuzumi muttered, hands gripping Akashi’s shoulders as Akashi buried himself inside Mayuzumi. Akashi was fire, a wild fire that burned every inch of Mayuzumi’s body that came into contact with him. But Mayuzumi liked the sensations. He liked the way Akashi ripped into him, enjoyed the way his skin scorched under Akashi’s tongue and hands, relished the taste of Akashi’s lips and sweat.

“My name, Chihiro. Say my name.”

Mayuzumi bit on his bottom lip, refusing to give Akashi what he wanted.

But Akashi was absolute, and he was diving into Mayuzumi far too deeply for Mayuzumi’s mind to function properly.

“Akashi,” Mayuzumi whispered. Lips clumsily covered his own a second later. Mayuzumi shivered.

_Seijuurou._

x

Rakuzan had recently begun training for the Winter Cup, and though practice lasted a few hours after classes, Akashi somehow always had the energy to seek out Mayuzumi and coax him into some kind of sexual debauchery. 

"Someone is going to walk in," Mayuzumi mumbled, the water from the shower head making it hard for him to keep his eyes open. Akashi was on his knees, Mayuzumi's length in his mouth. The sight was more than Mayuzumi could handle, but he tried to keep his balance on his trembling legs regardless of how much he liked Akashi on his knees. "It wouldn't be good for the captain to be found sucking off his senpai."

Akashi didn't answer. His mouth was too busy swallowing Mayuzumi to be bothered with words. Instead, Akashi replied to Mayuzumi's statement by pulling back so that just the head remained in his mouth. Mayuzumi moaned, bit his lip. The wall and Akashi were his support, as much as he hated to admit to the latter. 

"Bastard," Mayuzumi murmured, something akin to a needy whine leaving his lips a second after. 

A chuckle resounded in the showers. Akashi flicked his tongue across the slit and proceeded to kiss the very tip. 

If Akashi didn't stop teasing, Mayuzumi's face was going to personally greet the floor. 

x

It was almost as if Mayuzumi was living the life of one of the protagonists from his light novels. And though Akashi wasn't some sort of hot android or alien girl with a tiny skirt and rather large chest, Akashi still managed to shake Mayuzumi's world every time he stepped onto the rooftop. 

"Chihiro," Akashi murmured, Mayuzumi pressing him against the door that lead to the rooftop. 

"What," was Mayuzumi's curt answer, though he wasn't paying attention to anything besides Akashi's small moans and the way his fingers danced on his back.

"Winter Cup begins in a week."

No reply. Instead, Mayuzumi unzipped Akashi's pants and slipped his hands over pale hips. 

Akashi kicked away the pants, helping Mayuzumi with his own, before adding, "It'll be the last time we play with you as a team."

Mayuzumi swallowed Akashi's next words, hands skimming down Akashi's sides before lifting his legs up. Akashi hooked his ankles behind Mayuzumi's lower back, and Mayuzumi shuddered when Akashi pulled him closer. 

Akashi was warm. His hands and mouth and insides were warm, and Mayuzumi knew he was melting in a fire he couldn't put out. But he didn't care because--

"You will be missed," Akashi whispered, the words softer than anything Mayuzumi ever expected from Akashi.

\--the wounds were never going to heal completely. 

x

The final match in the Winter Cup was in a day. The last time Mayuzumi would play with the Uncrowned Idiots and Akashi on the same team was in a day. Mayuzumi was relieved. He wasn't attached, he told himself. He didn't care if he graduated and never saw any of them again. 

Akashi was beautiful, hovering over Mayuzumi like some kind of angel-- _demon_ \--the heavens were using to tempt him. His gaze was hypnotic, pinning Mayuzumi's own, delving into the deepest parts of Mayuzumi's mind. Did Akashi know? Could he see how happy-- _liar_ \--Mayuzumi was? 

Mayuzumi's body trembled. Akashi's fingers teased the skin of Mayuzumi's thighs every time he slammed inside. It drove Mayuzumi crazy, knowing that Akashi could see his reactions with every thrust. Was Akashi mesmerized by Mayuzumi's scrunched eyebrows and flushed cheeks? Was he hypnotized by Mayuzumi's gasps and moans that were much louder than Mayuzumi intended them to be?

"Akashi," came the unbidden name. 

One more game was all Mayuzumi had to play. Then, his world would be peacefully empty once more. 

x

"I thought I told you to leave me alone until graduation."

Akashi's red gaze met Mayuzumi's briefly. A pang of longing whispered through Mayuzumi's body, but it fled as quickly as it came. The two were walking down the street, side by side, and headed in the same direction. School was over, and had Mayuzumi not fallen asleep on the roof accidentally, he wouldn't even have met up with Akashi who was always staying after school for club activities. 

"I am not the one following me home, Mayuzumi-san," Akashi stated, looking at the street and nothing else. Mayuzumi had no idea why he was walking to Akashi's home, but he was, and he felt awkward enough to blush slightly. 

A smile lingered on Akashi's lips, one that Mayuzumi took notice of despite his internal scowling. "I was going to the bookstore," Mayuzumi lied. He couldn't hide anything from Akashi anyway, so he wasn't worried about Akashi's believing him. 

"Of course," Akashi answered, the smile remaining. 

No other words were spoken until Akashi made it to the front gate of his home and politely asked Mayuzumi inside. 

It had been days since Mayuzumi had last been inside Akashi's room. Days since Akashi had last been within arm's reach. Days since he had heard Akashi's obnoxiously soothing voice and seen his beautifully proud smile. 

"Would you like some tea, Mayuzumi-san?"

The formality was grating, so much so that Mayuzumi rushed toward Akashi and pulled him into an embrace. Their lips crashed. It was a kiss less elegant than Mayuzumi had envisioned, but Akashi's hands were in Mayuzumi's hair, pulling him closer, so Mayuzumi looked past his pathetic desperation and kissed Akashi till they were both breathless.

"Stay," Akashi commanded as they fell to bed together. As ties and belts, pants and shirts were discarded. As hands teased and lips marked. 

Mayuzumi pressed into Akashi, savoring the way the younger boy trembled beneath him. Though he never voiced his answer, Mayuzumi knew that Akashi understood. Mayuzumi wasn't going anywhere, not when everything he wanted--when everything he _needed_ \--was melting into him. 

Not when the two had suddenly become one.


	5. Six Sweet Gestures

Notes: The drabbles are progressive. In case you haven't noticed. XD; Also, I had no computer for a while, so that's why these are so late sob.

xxx

Mayuzumi had spent his entire school life avoiding the topic entirely, but, somehow, Akashi had caught Mayuzumi's secret right before he graduated. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"I know everything," Akashi answered, the sunlight catching his eyes and making them sparkle. 

The comment made Mayuzumi frown, but he kept the snarky curses in his head and stared offensively at the cupcake Akashi had brought him. "I don't like chocolate."

"It's a gift, so you should at least pretend to like it."

Mayuzumi eyed the cupcake again, then stared accusingly at Akashi. "Did you make this?"

"Yes."

"From scratch?"

"I did."

"You poisoned it, didn't you?"

"Mayuzumi-san."

With a sigh, Mayuzumi took a bite out of the cupcake and prepared for the worst. Akashi probably hadn't baked a day in his life before, so Mayuzumi expected the treat to be bland or, worse, plainly disgusting. 

Akashi looked at Mayuzumi expectantly, almost as if waiting for some sort of approval-- _Akashi Seijuurou doesn't need anyone's approval_. When Mayuzumi didn't say anything, Akashi finally asked, "Did you like it?"

"It didn't kill me," Mayuzumi replied. He took another bite as Akashi turned to grab his lunch. 

The cupcake was delicious, but Mayuzumi wouldn't say that out loud. Instead, he ventured to ask, "Do you always make your teammates cupcakes for their birthdays?" It seemed strange that Akashi would go out of his way to give gifts. 

"You're the first, Mayuzumi-san."

Somehow, the cupcake tasted much sweeter than before. 

x

Graduation was in a few weeks. Mayuzumi, however, never stopped hiding on the rooftop to read his light novels. It was peaceful, a nice way to ignore all the testing and studying he had to do in order to graduate and get into a university. 

A light novel with a neat ribbon rested where Mayuzumi usually sat. The ribbon was bright red, and the light novel was the newest volume of "A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister."

Mayuzumi smiled and grabbed the book. 

x

"This is unlike you, Mayuzumi-san," Akashi stated as Mayuzumi walked up right beside Akashi.

"I wouldn't have stayed so late after school, but someone bought me the newest volume of 'A Clockwork Apple and Honey and Little Sister', and I couldn't stop reading."

Akashi smiled. "Ah," was his only reply. 

Mayuzumi let the silence engulf them. Usually, Mayuzumi hated it when Akashi didn't say anything. It meant Akashi was overanalyzing everything and scutinizing Mayuzumi's every last movement. But at that moment, the silence was comfortable. _He_ was comfortable. So much so that he subconsciously moved his hand closer to Akashi's and linked their fingers. 

No words were spoken. Akashi tightened his grip on Mayuzumi's hand, and Mayuzumi hid a smile.

x

Akashi was kind of cute when he slept, though Mayuzumi wouldn't ever confess to harvesting such ideas. But with the boy asleep beside him, it was hard for Mayuzumi to do anything but gawk at Akashi's sleeping form.

Small huffs of breath whispered through the air. Red hair rested awkwardly and unkempt against Mayuzumi's pillow. Lashes fluttered against pale cheekbones. And, ever so often, a small sigh would escape Akashi.

Mayuzumi killed his urge to smile, but leaned over and tenderly kissed Akashi's cheek. 

x

"Is this for me?" Akashi lifted the bento and stared at its contents with a raised brow and a scrunched nose. 

Mayuzumi would have thought the look was adorable had Akashi been one of the girls in his light novels, but it was just Akashi, and Akashi was not as cute as his mind liked to make him out to be. Plus, he looked offended at the bento Mayuzumi spent so much time making. 

"Yes, it's for you. Now be a good kouhai and eat it all." 

Akashi tried to hide an amused smile from Mayuzumi, but Mayuzumi was too observant. Courtesy of none other than Akashi. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't say anything, Mayuzumi-san."

"You're quietly laughing at my bento," Mayuzumi explained, waiting for Akashi's confession. 

Akashi's gaze met Mayuzumi's, and Mayuzumi froze in place. It wasn't until he registered Akashi's next words that he regained the ability to think again.

_"Thank you. My mother used to prepare my bento just like this."_

x

"Tomorrow is graduation," Akashi stated, fingers dancing on Mayuzumi's chest. Red eyes were focused on the way Mayuzumi quivered from certain touches, so Akashi barely noticed the frown on Mayuzumi's lips. 

"I'm not going to the ceremony, if that's what you're talking about."

Akashi shook his head and smiled at the older boy. "I know you well enough, Mayuzumi-san. I knew you wouldn't go." 

Mayuzumi swore there was a hint of sadness laced in Akashi words, and, honestly, he hated to think he was the cause of it. Not that he cared for Akashi's happiness--he just didn't want to be the reason for someone's sorrow. However, he also wasn't the type to comfort anyone, so he remained silent, ever so often twirling his fingers through Akashi's hair.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi finally murmured and looked up. Mayuzumi felt his heart twist when their gazes met. "Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" Was Akashi asking to date him? Was that seriously what was happening? Maybe Mayuzumi was dreaming. He sure wasn't adept at the whole relationship thing, seeing as how he never even realized he and Akashi weren't technically boyfriends. 

"Will you go--"

"I heard you the first time," Mayuzumi interrupted, cheeks flushed, though he refused to acknowledge as much. When Akashi didn't say anything else, Mayuzumi mumbled a curse and closed the distance between them. Akashi was smart enough; he'd understand Mayuzumi's answer.


	6. Five Lingering Hugs

Notes: I have no time to write because the semester sucks and I am dying, so I type these in between classes on my phone AND I AM SORRY THEY SUCK. 

x

The cherry blossoms were beautiful, as beautiful as Mayuzumi always remembered them being. Yet, in that moment, they somehow didn't compare to Akashi. Red eyes were entranced, carefully watching the small flowers as they floated to the ground. A faint smile lingered on Akashi's lips, the box in his arms momentarily forgotten. There was an air of innocence that surrounded Akashi, one that Mayuzumi had never seen before. Well, he had. When Akashi was asleep, guard down, mind unraveling. But this was the first time Mayuzumi had seen Akashi look so serene when he was awake. 

Mayuzumi cleared his throat. Their gazes met.

"Your campus is beautiful, Mayuzumi-san."

"It's just a school," Mayuzumi answered with a shrug, not at all excited about going to university. No, his heart was racing for other reasons that had nothing to do with school and everything to do with the smile on Akashi's lips.

The two made their way to Mayuzumi's dorm room, and Mayuzumi quickly set the box he was carrying down on the desk. Then, he took the one in Akashi's arms and set it beside the first. "You're extra quiet today," Mayuzumi observed, trying to ignore the way Akashi's gaze fell on him. It was a gentle expression, but the silence surrounding Akashi was beginning to alarm Mayuzumi.

When he was about to open his mouth to speak again, Akashi moved forward and wrapped his arms around Mayuzumi's torso, pressing his cheek against Mayuzumi's shoulder.

Mayuzumi blushed. "I have a roommate, you know," he mumbled. But when Akashi didn't move, Mayuzumi sighed and engulfed Akashi.

x

Mayuzumi thought spending two weeks without seeing Akashi was going to be easy. And it was. With all the homework and late nights, Mayuzumi didn't have time to think about running off to see his younger--may Mayuzumi's classmates never find out--boyfriend.

But the second Akashi was within arm's reach--never mind the bag of food he was holding--Mayuzumi pulled him into his arms and sighed in relief.

x

When Mayuzumi's roommate was visiting his parents, Mayuzumi--regrettably--invited Akashi to spend the night. It was Mayuzumi's quiet way of telling Akashi he missed him, though he would never admit to it out loud.

"Is this really all you eat?"

"I don't live in a fancy mansion like you do," Mayuzumi muttered, cheek resting against his palm as he watched Akashi fiddle with the instant ramen pack before putting the noodles in a bowl.

"We can get our own place. You know, a place with a real kitchen," Akashi replied, pouring the water over the noodles.

"Oh?" Mayuzumi didn't know if he liked the idea of living with Akashi, but he did like the idea of having a real kitchen, minus the fact that he didn't know how to cook very well.

Akashi left the noodles to cook and walked toward Mayuzumi, a confident smile on his face. "It would be better than having to sneak around your roommate's back."

A shrug. Honestly, Mayuzumi didn't mind inviting Akashi over when his roommate was out of town. There was a sense of secrecy and adventure in the whole thing, much like the escapades Mayuzumi had read about in some of the cheap romance novels his mom hoarded. "Where's the fun in that?"

Akashi's laughter was refreshing, and though a small pout appeared on Mayuzumi's lips, when Akashi sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around Mayuzumi's neck, all Mayuzumi could do was pull Akashi closer.

x

The semester was long, and no matter how close summer appeared to be, it always felt out of reach. Perhaps the semester felt drawn out because Mayuzumi hadn't seen Akashi for what seemed like forever--not that Mayuzumi needed Akashi to feel alive or anything stupid and mushy like that. Or maybe it was just the threat of unbearable heat slowly creeping up on him that made the months seem like years--this idea was much more believable to Mayuzumi. Regardless of why the semester felt like an eternity, as soon as summer break arrived, Akashi was there, reaching out for Mayuzumi, bodies fitting perfectly against each other, and Mayuzumi felt his world spin again for the first time in months.

x

Akashi appeared amused, but Mayuzumi saw nothing funny about their predicament. They had planned to go to the bookstore together, but neither of them checked the weather, so neither had known about the heavy storm that was currently drenching both of them as they walked back to Mayuzumi's dorm. 

"My light novels are getting wet," Mayuzumi complained softly, though he was sure the sound of thunder drowned out his disappointment. It wouldn't be the first time he got caught in a thunderstorm, but it was definitely the first time in a long time. 

"Yes, I think my novels are soaked as well."

"You don't care, do you?" Mayuzumi waited for a reply, but when he got none, he shook his head. He didn't picture Akashi being someone who didn't mind getting wet in a storm--or ruining a perfectly brand new book for that matter--but neither the harsh raindrops nor the howling wind seemed to bother Akashi. 

They came to a stop at the corner of the street, the rain making it hard for Mayuzumi to keep his eyes open. Mayuzumi was sure even his boxers were soaked by that point. He shivered and mentally cursed at the skies for being so cruel. It figures that his first free day is spent buying a few volumes of his favorite light novels only to ruin them before he even had the chance to read them.

Arms encircled his waist. Mayuzumi would have found the hug more comfortable had he been dry, but he couldn't exactly ignore the warmth that spread through his body at the contact. 

"Mayuzumi-san, this is the first time I'm out in a storm without an umbrella."

Mayuzumi almost laughed, not because someone as perfect as Akashi had left his umbrella at home, but because Akashi, too, was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Akashi's hair was a mess, and if Mayuzumi's clothes were any indication, Akashi was probably just as soaked as he was. "I figured as much when you didn't magically pull one out of your pocket."

The storm suddenly didn't seem so bad. If anything, Akashi's hug was warming Mayuzumi right up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though, later, after they had stripped off each other's wet clothes and hurried into the shower together, after they had drowned in kisses rather than raindrops, Mayuzumi's frown returned. 
> 
> His light novels were still ruined.


	7. Four Groundless Smiles

Mayuzumi felt like shit. 

Worse than shit, actually. He didn't know what gods he had angered to receive so much pain, but whatever he had done, he hoped, in the very least, his name went on to live in infamy.

"Mayuzumi-san, your soup is getting cold."

Perhaps Mayuzumi felt so rotten because, despite getting soaked to the core with Akashi, Akashi was fine, and Mayuzumi had a cold. A cold from hell. He couldn't even go one minute without sneezing his brains out, let alone sit up to drink soup that would probably do nothing for his health. 

"Leave me alone."

Akashi had these little gestures and facial expressions that would sometimes remind Mayuzumi of his mother. He wasn't quite sure if Akashi's reminding him of his mother was a good thing, a bad thing, or just a scary notion all together, but Akashi was doing the frustrated frown thing and had his arms crossed as if in anger. _What asshole deity did I piss off this year?_

"If you don't eat, you won't get better."

"If you don't leave--" A sneeze. "I won't rest and get better." Mayuzumi would have come up with something more snarky to reply, but his brain was fried. In fact, the damn cold medicine Akashi had given him just moments before he had brought the soup was beginning to daze him. "Akashi."

Akashi was, no doubt, disappointed in him, but he couldn't really blame Mayuzumi, could he? "Yes, Mayuzumi-san?"

"Kiss me."

"You're sick."

"You're beautiful."

"You're dying, aren't you, Mayuzumi-san?"

Mayuzumi smiled. Akashi's worry seemed to multiply at the compliment, but it was the only chance Mayuzumi would have to mutter his darkest secrets and then deny he even said such things. Perhaps the cold medicine wasn't such a bad idea after all.

x

"Mayuzumi-san?"

Honestly, Mayuzumi didn't know what he was expecting. He thought he could use his lack of presence to sneak into the final game of the Winter Cup--had it already been a year since the last game he played with those losers he called a team?--to watch Akashi play--not that he particularly liked watching Akashi play, and it wasn't as if he missed being on the team, no, definitely not. But to be caught before he even took his seat by the very person he wished to hide from--because it was seriously a foolproof plan and because the one person who noticed Mayuzumi in the first place wouldn't notice him again, right? Mayuzumi had had better ideas before, and sneaking to watch Rakuzan's final match of the year was not one of them. 

"I'm sorry. You're mistaking me for someone else."

Akashi raised a brow, oblivious to the stupid joke. "Mayuzumi-san, I know it is you."

A blush kissed Mayuzumi's cheeks. "Let's just pretend I'm not here and not talk about this later, okay? I'm still older than you are, so you should listen to me once in a while."

"Very well," Akashi said, turning on his heel before leaving without another word. He would give Mayuzumi what he wanted, but that did nothing to quench the overwhelming burst of happiness that had engulfed Akashi.

The rest of the team had never seen Akashi wear such an elated smile.

x

There were times when Mayuzumi cursed his habit of observing people. Even though he didn't have any particular good use for it, he still went out of his way to memorize people's movements and habits. And observing Akashi had become Mayuzumi's favorite pastime. 

Sometimes, Akashi would wrinkle his nose in silent disgust if a food didn't taste a particular way. Those nose scrunches were rather endearing, though Mayuzumi much preferred the way Akashi's cheeks flushed when he caught Mayuzumi staring during one of those picky episodes.

But that wasn't the only habit Mayuzumi had noticed. There were certain ways Akashi sat when reading a book, a particular order Akashi had established when preparing and cooking dinner, and a methodical process every morning that took Akashi from slightly asleep to serious and ready-to-work. 

And never mind habits--Mayuzumi was sure he could lose his sight, but he would still recognize Akashi's face from touch alone. His high cheekbones, fine brows, the curve of his jawline--Mayuzumi had memorized every last contour and plane of Akashi's body. 

_This is a problem, isn't it?_ Mayuzumi frowned at himself.

Akashi sat beside Mayuzumi, wearing nothing but one of Mayuzumi's shirts. A novel was in is hands, red gaze lost on the pages. There was a single fallen lash resting on Akashi's cheek, something Akashi had yet to notice. 

A smile washed over Mayuzumi's lips as he glanced back to his light novel, though he quickly masked it once more.

It was a serious problem.

x

No matter how many times Akashi saw Mayuzumi sleep--book open and on his chest, mouth slightly parted, hair in disarray--an unbidden smile would find its way onto Akashi's lips. Mayuzumi was almost always the first one to fall asleep when they were together, but it gave Akashi the opportunity to wrap them both under the blankets before snuggling closer and falling to slumber.


	8. Three Sleepless Nights

When he was in high school, Mayuzumi hadn't cared all that much about exams. He wasn't a bad student, but he wasn't stellar, and that was okay. His parents weren't too concerned about his grades, so long as he graduated and got into a decent university. But it was his first semester in university, and he was paying for the courses he was taking, so Mayuzumi felt guilty if he didn't pass his exams. Well, passing wasn't _that_ important, but he wanted to end the class with a decent grade so that he didn't have to retake a course, never mind pay for it again.

In order to pass, however, he had purposefully barricaded himself in his dorm without any outside contact for the last five days. Real sleep was forsaken for napping at random intervals; food consisted of whatever junk he could afford; and studying was nothing more than a five-minute glance at his notes after which he quickly grabbed a light novel or put on an episode of _Sword Art Online_ only to binge-watch an entire season.

The final distraction, however, came when he grabbed his phone and finally texted Akashi.

/Hey./

It was two in the morning, but Mayuzumi figured he'd give texting Akashi a shot. The worst that could happen was not receiving a text back, and, honestly, Mayuzumi didn't need another distraction.

About ten minutes later, though, his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

/You're up rather late, Mayuzumi./

/You're not one to talk./

There was a long interval before Mayuzumi received the next text.

/I miss you./

/Go to sleep, idiot./

/You texted me./

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes, but for once, Mayuzumi was glad Akashi never listened to him, for keeping Akashi up with him was a welcomed distraction.

And one that--unfortunately--lasted until the sun came up.

x

The next day marked a year.

One year since Akashi had innocently asked that stupid question. And, apparently, Mayuzumi was the only one that remembered. Akashi had made no mention of their anniversary--not that Mayuzumi cared--or even hinted that it meant anything--it really didn't. But Mayuzumi remembered. In fact, he had spent the majority of the afternoon wondering if, when he met up with Akashi the next day, he should bring up the topic or pretend he had forgotten. He wasn't a good liar, but he could feign nonchalance rather easily. 

Mayuzumi opted for the latter and spent the rest of the afternoon refreshing Tumblr and playing dating sims. But the instant he threw himself in bed, his brain decided to guilt trip him and reminded him about their stupid anniversary. 

_The idiot probably forgot._

_But you're older than him, so you should try to be a good role model._

_Tch. A good role model. Yeah right._

Mayuzumi wasn't a good role model. He wasn't even a good boyfriend, having never been one before and having the experience of crushing on 2D girls only. The best he could do was spend the entire night trying to figure out what excuse he could use to explain to Akashi why he looked so freakishly tired. 

"Homework," Mayuzimi told Akashi the next morning, the day of their god-forsaken anniversary. 

Akashi raised a brow, a little concerned about Mayuzumi's disheveled appearance. "And those flowers?"

Mayuzumi glanced at the bouquet he was holding and shoved them in Akashi's general direction. "Since I was up early, I bought some flowers after I grabbed breakfast. Don't look at me like I'm crazy."

"Why do you have so much homework during the last week of classes?" Akashi's question sounded innocent enough, but Mayuzumi knew better. Akashi wasn't stupid. 

"I slacked off earlier in the semester," he lied, hoping Akashi would just drop the topic and take the stupid flowers.

Akashi hid a smile, took the bouquet, and pulled Mayuzumi down for a quick kiss. "Thank you for remembering."

x

Mayuzumi missed Akashi. That was the explanation he gave himself when he immediately pulled Akashi into his arms and slammed him against the nearest wall. 

During their break, Akashi had gone _somewhere_ with the rest of the Rakuzan regulars, leaving Mayuzumi to his own devices for a week. A very long and boring week. And though he wouldn't tell Akashi just how much he missed him, Mayuzumi hoped his enthusiastic-- _hopelessly desperate_ \--attempts at suffocating Akashi with strong hugs and lingering kisses was enough to convey how pathetically lonely he had been that week.

"Mayuzumi-san," Akashi breathed against Mayuzumi's neck, hands clumsily removing Mayzumi's belt as Mayuzumi slipped off Akashi's shirt. 

The moonlight that poured through the window made Akashi's pale skin glow, and had Mayuzumi not seen Akashi naked multiple times before, his breath would have been caught. Akashi was ethereal, like some other-worldy creature not meant to be stained by human filth. Yet there Mayuzumi was, pressing kisses down a pale neck, marking the tender flesh with bright red spots, claiming Akashi all to himself. 

"Bed," Mayuzumi murmured before capturing Akashi's lips with his own. It was the only signal he could force out before attempting to--somewhat gracefully--pull Akashi into bed.

Akashi's laughter when Mayuzumi almost missed the bed entirely would have irritated him had he not been so damn turned on. "If I fell, you would have come with him," Mayuzumi retorted, now hovering over Akashi who was still glowing under the moonlight and making Mayuzumi's insides whirl. 

"I trust you would have broken my fall."

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes and closed the distance between them. He didn't like it when Akashi talked too much, so he opted for swallowing his words and stealing his breath. Hands roamed and explored. Moans and gasps bounced off the walls. Legs encircled Mayuzumi's waist and invited Mayuzumi to plunge inside. 

When the sun came up, the two were a tangle of limbs beneath the covers.


	9. Two Honest Confessions

Notes: My math might be off… someone correct me: Akashi's mother passed away during his 5th year, right? He's supposed to be in his final year of high school in this chapter… how to math? That's seven years, right? XD I CAN'T ADD WOW HOW DID I PASS LIFE

OMG THIS FIRST PART IS NOT A DRABBLE. I AM SORRY.

ALSO, HAVE I TOLD YOU LOVELY PEOPLE HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME WHEN YOU COMMENT OR GIVE ME KUDOS? BECAUSE YOU ALL SERIOUSLY ROCK AND THANK YOU. I CANNOT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH. MY CAPS MEAN I LOVE YOU ALL FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND ACTUALLY LIKING THIS MESS. 

x

At times, Akashi was difficult. Actually, the days when Mayuzumi got along with Akashi without at least five arguments were the days Mayuzumi called winners. If they weren't arguing about characters or how cliche the plot was in one of Mayuzumi's light novels, they were bantering about food or school or the fact that Mayuzumi preferred his clothes haphazardly tossed on his chair whereas Akashi liked to keep everything neat and put away.

Most of those arguments were petty and were forgotten almost as quickly as they began. But there were days when both their moods were fragile, and even the slightest word could set off either one of them.

"You've been really quiet," Mayuzumi commented, gray eyes stealing a glance of Akashi's expression before swiftly returning to the street in front of them. When Akashi didn't reply, Mayuzumi bit back a tired sigh. _If you were going to drag me across town so you could give me the cold shoulder, you could've spared me._

"It's been seven years," Akashi mumbled, red eyes piercing the scenery, glossed by what appeared to be unshed tears.

"Huh?"

Akashi shook his head. "Never mind. You won't understand."

On that day, that statement was enough to send Mayuzumi into a fit of rage. Except, his rage was usually internal and bubbled hotter than molten rock. It seeped into his words rather than into any action and threatened to scar if one ventured too close.

"That's always your reply, isn't it? You pretend we're a great match, but you never let me in. Tch, whatever."

Akashi stopped in his tracks and disappeared from Mayuzumi's peripheral vision. For all the time they had been together, Akashi had revealed very little about certain topics. For one, Akashi had never said a thing about his family, much less his mother, so Mayuzumi was left to put the pieces together. Mayuzumi had not cared at first, did not want to know about Akashi's wealthy family and how he would eventually have to take over his father's business and get married and produce an heir because their damn society was rigid and strict and traditional that way. Mayuzumi had accepted the fact that there would be a day when he would wake up alone, and he would simply not care, for he was never uncomfortable in silence before.

But now, after so many days spent cooking together and shopping for books, after so many nights spent wrapped up in each other's arms, after the endless conversations and warm kisses, the thought of not knowing a single damned thing about Akashi made Mayuzumi's insides rot. Mayuzumi hated being pushed aside as if he didn't matter. He wanted to know about Akashi, wanted to know about his past, about his thoughts, about his damned dreams and whether they even included Mayuzumi.

_Unlikely._

"Mayuzumi-san," came the soft voice.

Mayuzumi blinked and looked back at Akashi, irritation and despair lining his brow and frown. "What?"

"Will you come with me tomorrow to visit my mother?"

An odd sensation rippled through Mayuzumi's body. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but the anger began to wane. "Your mother?"

Akashi didn't answer. He had begun walking and was in his own head again. Mayuzumi felt stupid for getting angry so easily, but Akashi had always made him feel all sorts of unwanted fancies. 

"Sure," Mayuzumi finally said, not sure what the question even meant, but he was done with mysteries if Akashi was ready to divulge his secrets.

\--

Summers in Japan were gross, and that day was no different. The sun poured its fiery raindrops onto the bodies of anyone who walked by, mercilessly threatening to burn the very skin off whoever dared to venture outside.

But there they were. Akashi, silent and focused, walking beside Mayuzumi who was trying to convince himself that he wasn't going to get a sunburn. 

All in all, about ten words were exchanged since they met up. Akashi seemed determined to keep Mayuzumi in the shadows, a situation with which Mayuzumi was fine, at least until the moment the grave stones came into view.

Mayuzumi wasn't stupid. Though he knew very little about Akashi's parents, Mayuzumi had anticipated something akin to this situation. However, he had wished for a different outcome, had hoped Akashi's mother was just living in another city so that asking her about embarrassing stories of when Akashi was a child would be more difficult than simply doing so over dinner.

But there would be no such stories. No comparing how similar Akashi looked to his mother. No asking her if it would be okay if he one day asked Akashi to live with him. 

Akashi stopped in front of a tall monument and closed his eyes. "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, Mayuzumi-san. I did not think you would come had you known where I was taking you."

"Is that really how little you think of our relationship?"

A small smile, invisible to Mayuzumi, appeared on Akashi's lips. "I apologize. I did not mean to make you believe that. You should know you mean a lot to me. I do not bring just anyone here."

A minute of silence flickered between them. Mayuzumi sighed. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, unsure of what else to say. If there was one thing Mayuzumi hated, it was seeing Akashi's head lowered. But he was no good at comforting, and his usual passive-aggressive spiel was probably not appropriate when faced with such seriousness. 

"Don't be, Mayuzumi-san. I am not the one who insisted I bring you here."

There was a sudden change in the air, one that Mayuzumi recognized all too well, a chill that reminded Mayuzumi of the day he first met Akashi and how the redhead had suddenly become a different person. Mayuzumi never claimed to understand what had happened that day nor why it always felt that there were two Akashi's--he sort of went with it, knowing very well that there _were_ , in fact, two of him, but he never asked or pressed the matter.

Plus, after Mayuzumi had graduated, he had never encountered the other Akashi. It was as if that Akashi had made sure to remain hidden after their last game as a team.

But Mayuzumi was familiar with the way the wind shifted when Akashi changed.

"It's you," Mayuzumi said, voice soft as slate eyes continued the watch Akashi's back.

"Oh? You were able to detect me so quickly, Chihiro."

Mayuzumi took the comment as a compliment and frowned. "I've been sleeping with you for over a year; you don't think I'd know when your mood is shitty or when you're someone else entirely?"

Akashi visibly flinched and remained silent.

For once, Mayuzumi didn't want silence to engulf him. He was comfortable in silence, having spent most of his school days reading in seclusion or hiding from social interactions. But not with Akashi. Not when Akashi had brought him to the alter of his deceased mother. Not when Mayuzumi was finally _that_ close to knowing something more intimate about the person he was dating. "Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

Silence.

"If you're not going to talk, I have better things to do." 

"When my mother died," Akashi finally said, refusing to turn around, "I thought I would be alone forever. You'd probably laugh. Why would someone like me be afraid of something so trivial? I'm always surrounded by people at school, but my mother was gone, and my father was always away on business trips. Essentially, I was alone. Until I went to Teiko. For a while, anyway, I was not alone. I enjoyed playing on the same team as Tetsuya and the others."

Mayuzumi could tell there was a smile on Akashi's face, for the words he spoke were nostalgic, but happy. "And then, well, it all fell apart." Akashi turned around then, red and amber eyes shining under the sunlight. It was at that moment that Mayuzumi realized he had been holding his breath. It was almost as if he were nervously waiting for something, though he had no idea what he was actually expecting.

"Until I met Reo and the others." A pause. "Until I met you."

When Mayuzumi said nothing--and what could he say? If he even attempted to open his mouth, he would surely say something stupid--Akashi shook his head and continued to speak. "I felt so alone without my mother, but I was always too afraid to admit it to myself. Mm, perhaps we were both too afraid to admit it." His gaze shifted back to his mother's altar, and a smile formed on his lips. "But I--we are not alone anymore, and it is thanks to my mother's insisting that I play basketball that I was able to meet everyone."

Red and amber eyes closed. Akashi bowed. The wind sang and kissed Mayuzumi's warm cheeks. When Akashi was done, he turned toward Mayuzumi and smiled. "Thank you for coming here with me, Chihiro. I apologize if you were expecting something else, but I brought you here so that my mother could meet the person with whom I fell in love."

Mayuzumi's cheeks flushed, the final words that left Akashi's lips doing nothing to help the redness. Yet he managed to speak after reaching for Akashi's hand and pulling him forward. "Yeah, sure. I'll go with you wherever you want, just stop being so secretive. And tell your idiot other half that he can call me Chihiro too. 'Mayuzumi-san' is getting annoying."

It seemed as if Akashi understood what Mayuzumi meant--that he felt the same, the same for all of Akashi, despite not uttering the right words--so he let Mayuzumi drag him away. 

The sun sparkled. Inside Mayuzumi's chest, his heart bloomed. Mayuzumi, too, was grateful to Akashi's mother. 

x

Seeing Akashi play without him during the previous year's Winter Cup had been only a little infuriating. However, seeing Akashi play with an entirely new team, a team without that obnoxious Hayama and inappropriate Nebuya and know-it-all Mibuchi, was too much for Mayuzumi to handle. He was bothered, but probably not by the fact that Akashi's new team was made up of people he didn't know. No, Mayuzumi gathered his anger seeded from the fact that those strangers were the ones who finally brought Rakuzan back to the top and helped Akashi and the team win the cup. 

When Mayuzumi had still been on the team, he wanted to win, not because of his teammates or some connection he had to them, but because he was competitive, regardless of how much he pretended to dislike playing. But at that moment, when he saw Akashi's victorious smile and the way his team rejoiced and swarmed around him, Mayuzumi felt a pang of nostalgia and regret. 

Still, he smiled internally and congratulated Akashi when he intercepted him on his way out of the stadium. And Akashi smiled, arms encircling Mayuzumi's neck faster than Mayuzumi could register. It was brief and the first time Akashi had ever hugged him out in the open.

A blush kissed Mayuzumi's cheeks. Since when did a hug make him lose his composure? "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Akashi answered, having already made Mayuzumi wait a few extra hours after the game ended. "Thank you for coming."

Mayuzumi shrugged, the blush still tainting his cheeks. He acted as if the cool night air was to blame and tried to push the lingering warmth out of his memory. "You won't play in any more tournaments," he mumbled, walking unusually close to Akashi. _It's for warmth._ Only for warmth.

"I can still play for fun," Akashi answered, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, arm gingerly brushing Mayuzumi's.

Mayuzumi shivered. "Won't you miss it?" _Definitely_

"The large crowds?" Akashi shrugged. "Probably not."

"They'll miss you." _only_

"There are other talented players," Akashi said earnestly. 

A smirk. "Since when are you so modest?" _for_

Akashi smiled and countered, fingers brushed against Mayuzumi's. "And since when are you so talkative?"

Mayuzumi's mind short-circuited. "I love you." _warmth._

Akashi stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of Mayuzumi's head. "Did you..."

Mayuzumi refused to turn around--the stupid wind was far too cold and his cheeks were far too red--so he shrugged and continued walking. "You heard me." Despite saying something so embarrassing, Mayuzumi told himself to play it cool. 

It wasn't, however, until he felt Akashi's warm body beside him that Mayuzumi realized he was never going to get that blush off his face, let alone be able to look at Akashi in the eye for the remainder of the night, so he settled for kissing away Akashi's content smile the minute they reached Mayuzumi's dorm.


	10. One Happy Ending

Notes: I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG. SCHOOL KILLED ME. AND THEN I WENT TO DISNEY WORLD BECUSE MY LIFE NEEDED MAGIC. (I MET MY FAVORITE PRINCE. AND I DANCE WITH MY FAVORITE PRINCESS! LIFE IS GOOD AGAIN.) BUT NOW HERE I AM, WITH THE ENDING OF THIS FIC. FINALLY. AT LONG LAST!

And now that I'm on break, I'm going to write more MayuAka because I can. MWAHAHAHA.

Ahem.

So, originally, people told me to marry them. BUT LET'S BE REAL. MAYUZUMI CAN'T PUT A RING ON AKASHI, LET ALONE SAY VOWS WITHOUT DRIPPING SARCASM. (Can we just imagine this for a second though? /SNORT)

Thank you to everyone who followed me along on this MayuAka journey. :'D Those of you who reviewed are such sweeties. JUST THANK YOU TO EVERYONE. I ALWAYS BEAM WITH EXCITEMENT WHEN I SEE PEOPLE LIKING THIS THING, SO JUST THANK YOU ALL <3

You all should come bother me on Twitter. I'm fairly active on Twitter and would love to fangirl about KnB and MayuAka with anyone who is willing.

And now I give you more sappy MayuAka.

xxx

It was always during winter that Mayuzumi's regard for socks and twenty layers of clothes increased dramatically. In fact, he rarely left the warmth of his bed without reaching for his emergency sweater and muttering a string of curses at Mother Nature. If he could avoid getting out of bed and being stung by what felt like a thousand needles, he would gladly accept the title of the laziest piece of trash on earth. But, he was—unfortunately—an adult, and he probably had to get up for one thing or another.

Akashi, however, didn't seem to suffer from the same side effects that rattled Mayuzumi. Oh no. Akashi was always up at dawn, sitting peacefully in the kitchen with a hot cup of tea and a textbook of some kind. In the last two years of living together, Mayuzumi had never heard Akashi complain about how cold it was. Akashi didn't even appear phased by the near frigid temperature on the other side of the walls, despite the fact that Akashi's nose and fingertips were probably begging for warmth.

“Good morning,” Akashi broke the silence, offering a grumpy Mayuzumi a smile.

“I need coffee,” was Mayuzumi’s reply, his usual go-to response when he hadn’t drank enough caffeine to interact with other living creatures. When he reached the counter, he idly grabbed his mug and began to pour. The smell alone was enough to warm Mayuzumi’s heart, but the hand on his cheek both multiplied that satisfaction as well as sent a shiver down his spine.

“Seijuurou,” was the only word—a soft whisper—that left Mayuzumi’s lips as he turned his head and raised a brow at Akashi. “What, is holding a hot cup of tea in your hands not enough?” There was no way in hell Akashi was stealing Mayuzumi’s warmth.

“Actually, I wanted to inform you that there’s a snowstorm outside, so you shouldn’t bother drinking coffee and just go back to bed.” 

Mayuzumi set the coffee pot down and repeated Akashi’s words in his head. A snowstorm? No coffee? Just bed? Were his dreams of remaining under covers and warm becoming a reality?

“So you don’t have class?”

Akashi’s pulled away his hand, taking with him some of Mayuzumi’s heat. “The university remains open, but I will surely be back early.”

“You don’t have class,” Mayuzumi tried again, forgetting the steaming cup of coffee on the counter. Ever since Akashi graduated and moved in with him, Mayuzumi had never seen Akashi take a day off. He already knew that Akashi pushed himself to be number one at everything, but if Mayuzumi was going to skip school, then Akashi was going to skip school too.

“Chihiro-san, I can’t skip.”

“You’ll freeze before you make it to the bus stop. Consider this my saving your life.”

Before Akashi could argue, Mayuzumi’s warm hand had wrapped around Akashi’s wrist and was yanking the redhead back into the bedroom.

x

Warmth. That was the one word that always came to mind when Mayuzumi thought about Akashi, whenever their hands accidentally brushed as they walked to the subway, whenever their lips touched, whenever Akashi smiled at Mayuzumi. The warmth came from every angle and invaded Mayuzumi’s senses, embraced him so tightly that it was almost hard to breathe. 

Akashi didn’t know how to take a break, and that discomfort was painted vividly on Akashi’s eyebrows. But Mayuzumi wanted none of Akashi’s quiet scowls, so he pressed his lips against those eyebrows until they relaxed beneath his lips. Usually, Mayuzumi would be the one scowling, but their temperaments mingled from time to time, no doubt from their living together. It was bound to happen when the only person Mayuzumi talked to was Akashi—except his mother and, on the rare occasion, his father. And though Akashi continued to be popular anywhere he went, he spent his nights fighting Mayuzumi for the blankets until they ended up naked and melting into each other's arms

“I’ll have extra work to finish,” Akashi finally worded a complaint, after his arms had wound around Mayuzumi’s waist and his hands had settled against Mayuzumi’s back.

“So stay up an extra hour. You’re good at that.”

The silence stretched. Their legs entangled. Mayuzumi’s heart fluttered uncomfortably, yet soothingly. 

“Mm, Chihiro-san.”

Mayuzumi hummed in response, too lost in his own mind to properly reply.

“Don’t leave.”

It took Mayuzumi a moment to register what Akashi was even talking about—because only a fool would venture outside in a snowstorm. But when the meaning clicked, something tickled his insides, and he laughed in reply.

“Idiot.” Mayuzumi refused to say anything else on the matter. The few times he had attempted to say something romantic, he had been accused of reading too many light novels. So, instead, Mayuzumi pulled Akashi closer and kissed the tip of his now warm nose. “Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

For Akashi, no matter how much of a pest, was Mayuzumi’s one and only comfort in a world that could be incredibly cold, and that was never going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Chihiro-san.”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “I can’t sleep. It’s morning.”
> 
> “Then nap.”
> 
> A minute passed. Then, “Chihiro-san.”
> 
> Mayuzumi mentally cursed, “What now?”
> 
> “Your hands are cold. Can you remove them from my shirt?”
> 
> With a frustrated sigh, Mayuzumi decided it was best to remove Akashi’s shirt all together.


End file.
